Destiny's True Path
by Pyro-Girl
Summary: The scouts? future is not what it seems to be. They have all been living a life of lies and illusions and the life they once knew, is coming to a tragic end? *-* Chapter 6 now here!!!
1. The Truth Reveled

Pyro's Notes--- Hey another Fic from me

Pyro's Notes--- Hey another Fic from me! This one came to me while I was writing on of my other fics!Grab your popcorn and pop… Ready…Set…Action!

Disclaimer--- I don't own any of the characters but Vega who I made up for this chapter. *-* 

Prologue: 

The scouts' future is not what it seems to be. They have all been living a life of lies and illusions and the life they once knew, is coming to a tragic end…

Destiny's True Path Chapter 1 The Truth Reveled 

All of the scouts were heading toward the battles sight. They knew that it was going to be a long and hard fight and they did not know if they would survive. 

Only the night before Luna had said to them, "This will the your most violent and hard battle that you have ever fought". 

They were as ready as they would ever be.

"I'm so scared," Sailor Moon said running along with all of the other scouts, "I may never see my family ever again."

"We all are, Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars said running beside her. All of the Scouts were out of breath as they approached the battle sight. The outer Scouts had already been killed and they were stronger then the 4 inners. But everyone still had great hope in there princess. 

"Glad you finally arrived to be killed you pitifully weak scouts. Your friends are all dead and you will join them soon!" Vega shouted. "Space Destruction!" She used her attack, aiming it only at the scouts. She did not want to destroy the world that she would soon rule. 

"Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon shouted as the silver crystal materialized floating in her hands. A bright light surrounded all of the scouts.

"What's going on?" Sailor Jupiter questioned as they all stared to rise up into the air. Vega disappeared into thin air defeated. When the bright light was gone they were not where they had been. They were all standing in a ship in outer space with 5 teenage boys pointing guns at them…

TBC

Pyro's Notes--- Like it? Please review and look for the next chapter! *-* Help! Give me some good Ideas, and tell me who you think the couples are. It's a Gundam Wing Sailor Moon crossover so pick between the 5 Gundam pilots and the five scouts. ^.^


	2. The Real World

Pyro's Notes--- Announcing the arrival of… Chapter 2

Pyro's Notes--- Announcing the arrival of… Chapter 2! I hope you really enjoy it! Thank You for all of the Superb Reviews For chapter 1! *-* I just luv it~ You'll have to wait to find out the pairings though! But you can guess who will be with who! ^_~ 

~~~ UPDATE ~~~

"What's going on?" Sailor Jupiter questioned as they all stared to rise up into the air. Vega disappeared into thin air defeated. When the bright light was gone they were not where they had been. They were all standing in a ship in outer space with 5 teenage boys pointing guns at them…

Destiny's True Path

Chapter 2

The Real World

"Who are you and who do you work for?" Wufei demanded staring at the young girl in front of him. She had knee length raven hair and was in a very strange out fit that consisted of a mini skirt and a body suit. 

"I'm Sailor Moon, " Sailor Moon shouted doing her little pose.

"And we're the sailor scouts." All of the scouts shouted

"We fight for love and justice and in the name of the moon I will punish you!" Sailor Moon finished. 

"How dare you use the word justice, you weak onnas!" Wufei shouted. 

"Weak! How can you call us weak when you fight with tiny, little guns!" Sailor Mars shouted. "We have mystical powers you dimwit!"

"There are no such things as mystical powers," Duo said. "That stuff only exists in fairy tales, and this surly ain't no fairy tale!" 

"Only you would know that, Duo," Quatre said.

"Oh ya," Sailor Venus shouted, "Venus!" She through her arms down to her sides and her hair shot up into the air as she shouted. "Love Chain and Circle!" She shot her love chain out and tried to grab Quatre's gun away from him but he was too quick for her. "Drats!"

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that," Quatre said.

"We better get going!" Trowa said to the other pilots. "This place is about to blow!" All of the Pilots started to run out of the room and the scouts followed not know where their future was headed…

TBC

Pyro's notes—Do ya like it? I apologize if it's really crappy but… I could not think while I was writing this. I'm open for Ideas!


	3. The True Life Revealed

Pyro's Notes – Hey there all of my wonderful fans

Pyro's Notes – Hey there all of my wonderful fans! I hope that this chapter will be a little longer for all of you who like longer chapters. (Starblade) It's not going to be a Serena/ Wu Fei fic. Ewwww! (Sorry Wufei/ Serena fans . ) I know opposites attract but those two are very opposite! Where ever you see the word hint in ( ), that's a hit to who the couples will be! *-*

Disclaimer—I don't own any of the characters, just my neat little fic!

~*~UPDATE~*~

"We better get going!" Trowa said to the other pilots. "This place is about to blow!" All of the Pilots started to run out of the room and the scouts followed not know where their future was headed…

Chapter 3

The True Life Revealed

…All of the scouts grabbed each other's hands and used the Sailor teleportation. 

"Everybody," Heero shouted, "follow that light." All of the Gundam pilots followed the light that was the Sailor scout's traveling to the Earth. "We must not let them get away!" He raced after them with his Gundam, Wing. All of the gundam's followed after him.

"We have to hurry," Duo shouted, " they're going to get away!"

The scouts landed on the Earth some where in the United States, Duo's home country. "Hurry scouts," Serena shouted," they won't recognize us if we detransform."

But, It was too late. The pilots landed in time to see the scouts detransform. "Hurry and grab them. We can't let them escape. It'll ruin our mission," Heero shouted to Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei. The 4 that Heero shouted to grabbed the four inner scouts and Heero grabbed Serena, the one who he THOUGHT was going to put up the most struggle. But, he was so wrong.

" I'll do anything, anything at all. Just don't hurt me," Serena said bawling. She was not struggling one bit. 

"What a week ona," Wufei said holding Rei. "I'll go get a carrier." He said taking Rei with him. For some very odd reason he felt a special connection with this raven-haired girl. He just put the thought in the back off his mind not expecting this feeling to come out. (hint) Rei tried to get away once at the carrier but Wufei ended up knocking her out. "You shouldn't have done that."

Wufei took the carrier back to where the other Gundam pilots were and everyone there boarded the plane.

"Rei," Ami shouted rushing over to her. "What did you do to her?"

"She just unconscience. She tried to escape," Wufei responded. 

"Now tell me, where did you come from?" Heero shouted at Serena making her back against a wall.

"The Earth," Serena responded, her voice shaking. 

"That's not possible where did you come from!" her shouted pulling out his gun. 

"THE EARTH!" She screamed releasing a large amount of energy. She passed out and Lita caught her and placed her on the ground. The crystal floated above Serena giving off an immense light. 

"Scouts," a voice from their past said," This is your true path, the life that you were destine to live. All of the things you lived before were all an illusion." The crystal stopped glowing and went back inside Serena locket and she awoke. No one spoke for a few minuets. Serena had heard what everyone else did in a dream and was very stunned. 

"None of it was real," Mina finally said staring out into space…

TBC

Pyro's Notes--- It's the end of chapter 3! I hoped that you all liked it and it was long enough! Please review.

POLL:

What do you want to see happen in the next chapter?

A: A Serena/Heero romance scene

B: Some fighting between couples and them ending up together at the end

C: SOMETHING ELSE—Tell me what

c-ya all!


	4. True Friendships come Out

Pyro's notes--- Hey There

Pyro's notes--- Hey There! I hope all of you readers liked the last chapter and are waiting to read this one! *-* I hope that the suspense is killing you because if it isn't… too bad! Enjoy! ^-*

Poll results ~~~~ Here are the results of my pole. Not many people voted, but hey… no one's perfect!

What do you want to see happen in the next chapter?

A: A Serena/Heero romance scene

B: Some fighting between couples and them ending up together at the end

C: SOMETHING ELSE—Tell me what

And the results were * drum roll * A) 3

    1. 5

    2. 1 with no real answer!

Look for another poll at the end that has to do with the winning answer B!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*UPDATE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Scouts," a voice from their past said," This is your true path, the life that you were destine to live. All of the things you lived before were all an illusion." The crystal stopped glowing and went back inside Serena locket and she awoke. No one spoke for a few minuets. Serena had heard what everyone else did in a dream and was very stunned. 

"None of it was real," Mina finally said staring out into space…

Chapter 4

True Friendships come Out

The scouts just sat there until Rei awoke and told her what had happened.

"That can't be possible," Rei said in disbelief. "You were with Darien and Rini came from the future. We all went to the future and saw it"

"It is," Serena said sitting beside her best friend.

All of the Gundam pilots were clueless to what Serena had just done. None of them had ever felt an energy that large before. The closest thing that came to it was the power that controlled them in Wing Zero. They all thought that they fought for the Oz organization and the scouts thought that these 5 pretty cute boys were from the Nega moon or some other evil place. No one was speaking to the other group. Heero just wanted to get this very stupid mission out of the way.

"Where are you going to take us?" Ami questioned the 5 teenagers. 

"That's none of your business," Trowa responded. For some reason he felt a strong connection to the young blue-haired girl. 

Everyone sat in the carrier in complete silence until Serena broke into tears. 

"What's wrong Serena?" questioned Mina. 

"I can't believe it," Serena sobbed, " none of it was real. My life with Darien and Rini, my parents, even my rotten brother. None of it." She sat there sobbing onto her knees. The carrier arrived at a base where the pilots lived. 

"Everyone out, Now," Heero ordered. "Hurry." All of the scout got off the carrier and the rest of the pilots followed behind the scouts. They were taken each to a separate room that had nothing but a bed in it. "Stay here until we come and get you."

"Where do you think they're from?" Duo asked the other pilots. 

"That's what we have to find out," Quatre said.

"We also have to find out where all of their power is coming from and where they came from," Wufei added. "They could be from any where."

"I'll start the questioning," Heero said. "You all keep watch on the other prisoners."

"Hey Heero," Duo said, "Don't go signing you death wish. We don't know what kind of power these girls have." All he got out of Heero was a humph as he walked away. 

"They don't have any powers. They're just a bunch of weak Onas," Wufei said stand at his post.

Heero went to get the first girl for their questioning. He picked Serena. When he reached her cell, she had tear stained on her face and was sitting on her bed staring out into space.

"Serena," He ordered, "get out her now!"

"Ya," she said trying to hid the fact that she had been crying, "what do you want?"

"Now, I want a straight answer. Where did you come from?" He questioned her. 

"I don't know any more," She responded. "You heard what my mother said."

"You said that you mother was not real, you lied," Heero yelled.

"My true mother," She responded. "I was reincarnated form the silver millennium along with my friends. I originally came from the moon." Serena said. For some reason she felt that she could tell Heero everything that had happened to her. It all spilled out at once. 

She told him about discovering that she was Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess, heir to rule the universe. She told him about all of the battles that she fought and the one that had sent them to this new and strange place. She mentioned going to the future and meeting her daughter. About being destine to marry Darien. When she was finally done he had all of his questions answered about every one of her friends and herself. 

Heero left her alone in the room thinking about what he had just heard. 

"So," Quatre asked, "did she answer the questions?"

"I got a history lesson," was all Heero said. "They come from the planets Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. Serena comes from the Moon. That is where they get their powers."

"Wow!" Duo said in hi usual happy voice. "How'd you get all that information?"

"She just told me," …

TBC

Pyro's notes--- I hope that you liked this chapter. I'm not sure if I got the personalities of the pilots right, so tell me if they're wrong. There's another poll for you!

POLL----

Which couples should fight?

    1. Heero/Serena

    2. Wufei/Rei

    3. Quatre/Mina

    4. Duo/Lita

    5. Trowa/Ami

Please review and answer the poll! C-Ya! *-*


	5. Love is Revealed

Pyro's Notes—Hey everyone out there

Pyro's Notes—Hey everyone out there! Sorry about the delay. . I kinda got busy with other things. I hope you love chapter 5! Oh ya, to the person who signed Serena, the parings are staying the way they are!

Disclaimer ~~ I don't own and of the characters but the story's mine! ^-^

I

Poll results----

Which couples should fight?

    1. Heero/Serena ~~5

    2. Wufei/Rei ~~ 9

    3. Quatre/Mina ~~ 4

    4. Duo/Lita ~~ 5
    5. Trowa/Ami ~~ 5

It seams like Rei and Wufei are going to end up fighting and then getting together!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~UPDATE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So," Quatre asked, "did she answer the questions?"

"I got a history lesson," was all Heero said. "They come from the planets Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. Serena comes from the Moon. That is where they get their powers."

"Wow!" Duo said in hi usual happy voice. "How'd you get all that information?"

"She just told me," …

Chapter 5

Love is Revealed

"What do ya mean she just told ya?" Duo said confused.

"She just told me," Heero said, "everything."

"I don't think that they'll give us any trouble," Quatre said. "We should give them some rooms some where to sort through thing."

"If what she said was true," Wufei said.

"You heard that image and you felt their power, Wufei," Trowa said, "how could you not believe them?"

"Let's just go ahead and let them have some good rooms," Duo said. "It's not like they have someplace to go." The pilots went to get each of the scouts. They would meet in the main area where they were just talking. When Heero reached Serena's cell he could still hear her sniffling some. He was about to go in when he heard what sounded like Wufei shouting. Knowing his friend he went to see what was happening.

When he arrived at the scene, Rei was up against the wall with her arms twisted around her back. 

"What happened Wufei," Heero asked. 

"She tried to escape," he responded. 

"If you would not be so strict about it I would come out peacefully!" Rei shouted.

"Just hurry up," Heero said walking back to Serena's cell.

When he opened the cell he saw her peacefully sleeping on the small cot in the corner. Then, not knowing why he did it, he picked her up and brought the sleeping girl to their meeting place. Everyone else was already there.

"Hey Heero," Duo said with and evil grin on his face, "have a change of heart?"

"I can kill you just as easily with this girl in my arms as I can with out her in my arms," Heero responded glaring at his friend. Duo shut up.

"Where are we going to take them?" Trowa asked.

"To one of my mansions," Quatre responded.

"A mansion? Sounds much better then this crappy place!" Rei said.

"Shut up ya weak ona," Wufei said.

"Takes one to know one!" Rei responded. Wufei was the one to through the first punch. Soon they were rolling on the floor until Wufei finally got Rei pinned down. Out of the blue Rei, out of breath, lived her head up and kissed him. 

All of the other pilots snickered under their breaths. 

"Come on Wufei," Duo said, "you can finish this once we get to the mansion."

Once they were in the vehicle everyone stopped talking. They finally reached the mansion, it was late and everyone was tired and Serena was still sleeping. Once all of the scouts were shown their rooms and Lita the kitchen because she wanted to make breakfast for her friends, everyone went to bed, 

Heero went to place Serena on her bed and she woke up.

"Heero," She said looking into his eyes, "don't leave me," and she fell back to sleep. He left her on her bed and left the room.

The next morning everyone woke up to the smell of breakfast. Everyone meet in the dining room.

"Lita must have cooked breakfast," Mina said looking at what was on the table.

"I definitely agree," Ami said. Serena finally came stumbling into the room seaming unaware of whom was all in the room. "Serena you all right?" everyone was worried about her because she took the news very hard.

"What?" Serena questioned sitting on one of the chair. "I'm fine Ami. How would you be after you found out everything and everyone you loved was a lie?"

"Everything will be alright," Rei said putting a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders. 

"Breakfast is ready everyone!" Lita shouted coming into the room. Heero sat down on the other side of Serena remembering what she had said to him the night before. 

After Serena was done eating, with out thinking she laid her head on his shoulder. She was surprised at her actions herself, but every one else was even more surprised. 

"Serena, you sure you're alright?" Ami questioned.

"I'm fine Ami, just leave me alone," Serena responded getting up and leaving the room.

"I'll go and find out what's wrong," Heero said getting up and following her. He found her out on one of the balconies looking out into the sea. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what's wrong. It's everything I guess," Serena said. With out another world she collapsed into Heero's arms and started to cry and cry…

TBC

Pyro's Notes ~~ I hope that you liked this chapter. I've gotten two of the couple together so far. Give me a rating on this chapter, 1 being not so good and 10 being great. Thanks! ¬.¬ 


	6. Dealing With the Change

Pyro's Notes—

Hey there every one! Sorry for the long wait over the summer. I had a bit of writer's block. But I'm back with another chapter! I know I know, I've left you hanging but I'm good at doing that so live with it. I'm going to shut up now so I can write some more. Lol. *.~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*UPDATE*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Serena was done eating, with out thinking she laid her head on his shoulder. She was surprised at her actions herself, but every one else was even more surprised. 

"Serena, you sure you're alright?" Ami questioned.

"I'm fine Ami, just leave me alone," Serena responded getting up and leaving the room.

"I'll go and find out what's wrong," Heero said getting up and following her. He found her out on one of the balconies looking out into the sea. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what's wrong. It's everything I guess," Serena said. With out another world she collapsed into Heero's arms and started to cry and cry…

Chapter 6

Dealing with the Change

"It'll be fine Serena," Heero said. "Everything will be alright." With Serena still crying, he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to her room. 

"I don't know what I'm going to do now," said hugging Heero. "This is all so sudden to me and I don't know how to deal with it." Then, with out warning, Heero lifted Serena's chin and kissed her. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it surprised Serena. She thought of Heero as a stubborn boy, who was too serious to care about anything living, or dead for that matter.

When the kiss had ended both could not say a thing… until they heard a snicker out side the door. Heero got up and opened the door to see Duo's ear pressed against it.

"Ahh. Hi Heero," Duo said insolently standing up slowly. He quickly turned and ran down the hall yelling, "Heero has a girlfriend," at the top of his lungs. Heero ran after him tacking Duo as they reached the living room. Serena was not far behind laughing. 

"What did you do now Duo?" Quatre asked.

"He was eves dropping on Serena and me," Heero responded.

"Smooth move Duo," Trowa said.

"Where are the scouts?" Serena asked noticing that they weren't there. 

" I think that they went out side," Wufei said. Then they heard it. A blood chilling scream from some where outside the mansion. They all got up and ran out side to see an OZ ship taking off.

"They've been kidnapped!" Serena yelled. 

"OZ must have sensed their power," Duo said catching up with them.

"Noo, Everything's just going wrong," Serena said falling to her knees. "I just wish that none of this never happened." As Heero tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder she got up off the ground and ran off in to the house, locking herself inside her room. 

All of the pilots followed after her, Heero in the lead. "Open up Serena," Heero yelled. 

"No, just leave me alone. Ever since I met you everything has just gone wrong," Serena responded in between sobs.

"Serena, if you want to see your friends again you have to trust us" Trowa shouted at her through the door.

"Why should I? All you guys have caused me is trouble."

"Come on Serena, all we're doing…" Quatre started to say before she was cut off by Serena.

"is what? Ruin my life like everyone else…" Then they heard a crash from glass breaking , which was followed by a scream. The door burst into pieces in front of their eyes. An Oz solider soon followed. Heero ran into the room to find Serena in a glowing white gown and the room in shambles. She was giving off large vibes of energy. She held a glowing crystal at her chest. Then she collapsed to the ground and was back in her normal clothing.

"Serena," Heero said walking over to her and picking her up. She felt lifeless and was barely breathing. 

"We've got to get her to a doctor," Duo said checking her pulse. 

"Heero," Serena said opening her eyes and looking up at him. "Find my friends, they'll know what to do." And she passed out.

TBC

Pyro's notes: I hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry about the almost 6 month wait!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
